There are various compositions of starch based modeling dough. While the variety of such play material composition is really endless, in general all involve the use of malleable material such as oil and water based gel and gel compounds can be deformed into a desired shaped by hands to form a craft. The heavyweight modeling clay and starch or gel base with minerals filler have been used previously. Currently lightweight dough has been more popular because easy modeling and good workability. Lightweight dough contains lightweight hollow microsphere which is major component in volume, and binder, additives and water as the minor in volume. IT depends on the binder base such as polyvinyl alcohol base, starch base, and clay base.
Some starch-based modeling compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 to McVicker, Noah W., et al. disclosed a modeling composition consisting essentially of vegetable flour, such as grain flour which is adapted to be gelatinized; water, a hydrocarbon distillate and a soluble saline extender. Preferably also a drying agent, a hardener and astringent agent for binding the composition into a cohesive mass sometimes are included. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,964 to Herbert, Virginia disclosed a modeling composition in clued the ingredients for flour, salt, oil, and water. The modeling compounds are of a soft pliable consistency such that they can be molded into any desired shape or form. U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,624 to Doane, Jr. Linwood E. disclosed a starch-based modeling compound included a starch-based binder and about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor, such as waxy corn starch.